The Poke Scouts
by pheofox22
Summary: An ordinary Buneary and her friends lead an ordinary life until they meet a Purrloin from the moon. Based off of the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon manga.
1. Sailor Lopunny

**Hi there, I am new to the Pokemon fics so bare with me. This is a crossover between Pokemon and Sailor Moon. Hope you like it.**

**The Poke Scouts**

"Queen Liepard , you wanted to see us?" Mightyena asked as she and General Houndoom came into the main hall of the NegaVa region's castle.

"Yes, your mission to get the Legendary Silver Moonball is being rebelled against," Liepard remarked. "She goes by the name of Sailor P. I want you to go to Earth and attack her before she meddles even further within our plans."

"Sailor P would never let the baddies of the NegaVa win!" Buneary shouted shaking a fist at the television spraying popcorn everywhere on the couch.

"Hey! Watch it," Plusi remarked agitatedly as she was sitting on the floor in front of the television. "Haven't you seen the Sailor P movie like a zillion times?"

"Oh yeah, but I always hate the part where the NegaVa baddies plot their evil schemes," Buneary said. Buneary was a middle school student who liked to eat popcorn and hang out with her friends Monferno, Plusi and Minun. She also watched the Sailor P television show religiously and watched the movie about five dozen times. She loved Sailor P with all of her heart and was obsessed with it. She'd like to become a pokescout too, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen soon.

"Share the popcorn up there, will ya?" Plusi asked forcefully. Buneary pouted as she passed down the bowl of popcorn to Plusi and Minun. They sat in silence for a while until the great climax where Sailor P vanquished Queen Liepard with her Spark Tail Stick and they all clapped and whooped even though they saw the film before.

"Ah, that was a classic," Monferno remarked after the movie was done.

"Let's watch it again," Buneary exclaimed putting the video into the video player again.

"No way, it's a school night, we have to study," Minun squeaked. Buneary sulked as she watched her friends clear out of her living room. She kissed Monferno on the cheeks and waved goodbye to Plusi and Minun. Once they were gone Buneary went back to her video tape and fell asleep on the ground after the opening credits.

"Bun, it's time for school!" her mother Lopunny shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh my god I am going to be late!" Buneary exclaimed and she ran out the door.

"You forgot your lunch dear," mama Lopunny remarked holding up a small cloth bag.

"Thanks mom, got to go!" Buneary shouted and ran as fast as she could. She saw a small Purrloin who had a bandage on her head on her way to school and decided to help her. "Oh are you okay…that bandage looks really uncomfortable. Why don't I…"

"RRRROOOWWW!" The Purrloin roared in pain as a huge RIP noise cut through the air as Bunneary took the bandage off. "You bum head!"

"What was that? Oh now I am even more late!" Bunneary remarked and scampered off leaving the Purrloin glared at her as she rubbed a crescent moon shape on her head.

"I hope I got a good mark on the test," Monferno remarked as Bunneary sat down next to her.

"That was a really hard test," Plusi remarked.

"Actually I found that one not so challenging," Minun replied.

"Yeah well you're the smart twin," Plusi remarked. "I'm the stronger one."

"I hope I get an A!" Bunneary remarked. Mrs Cricketune gave her a paper and it said 30 percent on it.

"Not your best Bunneary," Cricketune remarked. "Please have your mother sign this."

"I can't go home with a grade like this," Bunneary remarked when they left school.

"Hey I know let's go to the pokemart to celebrate," Monferno replied. "Maybe they have awesome stones on sale."

"Stones, but I am a normal type," Bunneary said sadly.

"So what they're colourful," Monferno said. "I like shiny stuff."

"Yeah, well I can't be bothered so good night," Bunneary said and walked off away from her friends. "How can I explain this to mom? How can I even show her this?"

"Hey! Watch it honey, I am not a trash compactor!" A dark tall and handsome Umbreon with Dark Glasses exclaimed as she threw her paper over her shoulder.

"Oh I am sorry," Bunneary stuttered. _He is really hot. _She thought.

"Hey, this mark is lower than sub-par," Umbreon shot. "Is there such thing as studying where you come from?"

"At least I come from this world and not from…Uranus!" Bunneary snapped as she walked away. _He was hot until he opened his mouth. _She thought as she walked away. The small Purrloin walked right behind her and followed her home.

"Mom, no don't leave me out here!" Bunneary cried as Mama Lopunny slammed the door shut and locked it. "I'll try harder! I swear!"

"Okay! Fine you can come in, but no Sailor P video games, no Sailor P movie, and no Sailor P television series until you finish your homework young lady," Mama Lopunny stated waving her frying pan around.

"Moooom! You're so mean!" Bunneary cried as she walked up to her room which was full of Sailor P merchandise. She locked her door and bounced up onto her bed. Once she opened her books she was sound asleep. Purrloin was at the window and figured out how to open the lock.

"Bunneary! Bunneary wake up!" Purrloin purred. She scratched at Bunneary's face. "WAKE UP WOULD YOU?"

"AH! I'M UP!" Bunneary said going into a battle stance. "Oh it's you. Come to say thank you?"

"No, you have to fight as a Poke Scout! Sailor Lopunny," Purrloin remarked, the moon on her forehead gleamed just like the moon in the sky. Then Bunneary saw a broach with a crescent moon similar to the moon on Purrloin's forehead drop onto her bed.

"But I am a Bunneary not a Lopunny," Bunneary explained.

"Not yet, but this broach can give you the power to evolve and yet keep your identity secret," Purrloin remarked. "you see you are just like Sailor P. You have to fight the evils of the NegaVa region who are trying to destroy the Earth and get the Legendary Silver Moonball."

"Ha! This is a joke! I am dreaming aren't I?" Bunneary said and she pinched herself. "It didn't work. Why?"

"Simple, it's not a dream," Purrloin remarked. "Just take the broach and repeat after me…Moon Bunny Power Make Up!"

"Moon Bunny Power Make up!" Bunneary shouted and she felt herself evolve into a lovely Lopunny with a red ruby tiara on her head and a white bow on her back. Her paws glowed as gloves appeared and a small mirror appeared inside her palms showing Plusi, Minun and Monferno tied up. "What the… My friends are in danger!"

"Yessiree! You have to help them," Purrloin stated.

"I know, but where are they?" Sailor Lopunny asked, and with a flash the mirror showed them the Pokemart that they went to after school. "Let's go!"

In the pokemart a Misdreavus smiled wickedly as Monferno, Plusi and Minun began to squirm.

"You'll never get away with this," Monferno shot.

"Oh I already have," Misdreavous remarked looking at all the stones. "Hmm, there are so many, but where is the Legendary Silver Moonball? It could be made from one of these evolutionary stones."

"Hands off the stones evil doer!" Sailor Lopunny shouted. "For all the good pokemon in the world Sailor Lopunny will vanquish you!"

"I am from the NegaVa region and you are history!" Misdreavus exclaimed. "Night Shade!"

"Mirror Coat," Sailor Lopunny shouted as a veil of silver came around her. She did a jump kick afterwards but was not effective and Sailor Lopunny was sent backwards into a stand. "Ow! That really hurt. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Come on Sailor Lopunny," Purrloin exclaimed. Misdreavus attacked with Hypnosis and Sailor Lopunny's friends went to sleep. "Use your tiara! It will protect you."

"Mirror Coat," Sailor Lopunny announced as she held her tiara. "I can't do this! I can't!"

"Stop your whining and finish her off!" a dark shadow came from above and kissed her. "Now use all your power to stop her.

"Uh, okay," She said staring mystified at the stranger. Misdreavus used a psybeam but Sailor Lopunny was too quick and used her tiara to vanquish the enemy. "Bunny Tiara Boomerang!"

"AAAAH!" Misdreavus shouted as she turned into sand.

"Wow, I did it," Sailor Lopunny remarked. Purrloin swept the dust under the rug and they left after giving her friends an awakening.

"That was such a weird dream," Monferno said after class the next day. "We were kidnapped in the pokemart! Then this weird Lopunny came over and saved us from a weird Misdreavus."

"That's the same dream I had!" Plusi said in awe.

"Me too!" Minun added.

"Wow, we have watched that Sailor P movie too many times," Monferno remarked, she looked over to see Buneary sleeping. "Bunneary! Great, she's asleep again."

"Hey! You can never watch Sailor P too many times!" Bunneary yawned.


	2. Sailor Inferno

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem like the ones in the PGSM manga, I'm kinda trying to do more original situations rather than sticking strictly to the PGSM manga story. For instance Sailor Mars/Sailor Inferno comes before Sailor Mercury/Sailor Min. That's an important change, but I will discuss it later. There are a lot of similarities that I kept in there so it goes with the Sailor Moon storyline. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The PokeScouts<strong>

"**Episode 2: Sailor Inferno**

"So your Misdreavus failed to produce the Moonball in a Pokemart? How sad," Houndoom remarked to Mightyena as they were walking on the balcony of the NegaVa castle. "Pity, I thought for certain you would bring us victory."

"As if I had a chance, that darn Sailor Lopunny came out of nowhere," Mightyena exclaimed.

"Shush my sweet, we'll get her next time," Houndoom murmured grazing his tail next to her cheek.

"Oh well, next time doesn't seem so bad," Mightyena sighed as they kissed.

"Oh my god, he kissed me," Buneary remarked as she bounced around her room. "That shadow guy kissed me! Oh and it was my first kiss too!"

"Stop bouncing or I will shadow claw you to death," Purrloin exclaimed baring her teeth.

"Who is he? Oh could he be…my prince charming?" Buneary shouted as hearts came out of her eyes.

"You have to take this seriously, there are bad guys coming from an evil kingdom and they're trying to take over the world," Purrloin exclaimed. Buneary looked up at the moonlight and sighed.

"I wonder…I think I met him before," Buneary remarked softly.

"This is strange," Monferno uttered. "I sense that there is danger coming to this town."

She rose out of bed and called Buneary. The telephone rang at Buneary's house but she did not pick up. After the eighth ring Buneary woke up and picked up the phone.

"Buneary…I am scared," Monferno whispered.

"Who is this?" Buneary asked.

"Monferno," Monferno replied. "I swear there's something going on. I'm having premonitions and stuff and now I am really scared…"

"Oh Monferno, that's…weird," Buneary exhaled. "Maybe you had too many burritos before bed."

"I don't like burritos, "Monferno exclaimed.

"It's too hard to think anything else. It's too late at night," Buneary yawned. Purrloin rubbed against her feet. "Goodnight Monferno."

"Good night Buneary," Monferno exhaled. She climbed up to her bed and looked out at the moon. "I hope everything will be okay."

"Buneary maybe we could have investigated her odd power," Purrloin remarked.

"So she thinks she had a premonition, it might have been gas," Bunneary replied with a huff. She went back to bed.

"Oh Buneary," Purrloin uttered and curled up next to her on her bed.

The next day Monferno went to the Mew Shrine right across from her street. She wrote down a prayer on a small piece of paper and put it on a tree. An old wise Slowking walked up and down the garden and noticed the sulking Monferno.

"Hello child," Slowking said. "I see you bear the weight of the world on your shoulders. What is the matter?"

"I have visions that something is coming to our home," Monferno confessed. "Something evil will arise and destroy the world. Am I going insane?"

"No my child, you have a gift," Slowking remarked putting a hand on her shoulder. "I am looking for a miko to help me look after my shrine. I am getting too old to protect it."

"Oh I am not so sure," Monferno remarked.

"Please, with your gift you can protect this shrine like no other," Slowking replied. He held up a dress for her to wear. Monferno accepted the gesture and smiled for the first time in the afternoon.

"I'd be honoured," Monferno added and took the clothes and put them on.

"With all this prayer energy we can truly get the master enough energy to rule the universe," Mightyena remarked as she watched a crystal ball show pokemon walking around the Mew Shrine.

"Are you sure you'd be able to find out information on the Silver Moonball from these pedestrians?" Houndoom exclaimed.

"If we sap all their energy we won't need the Silver Moonball," Mightyena cackled.

"You are crazy!" Houndoom remarked.

"Don't you know it," Mightyena replied coyly.

"Hey Buneary, have you seen Monferno anywhere lately?" Minun asked Buneary at school.

"No, she's like totally disappeared," Buneary remarked.

"We heard that there is word going around saying the Mew Shrine is cursed," Plusi remarked. "Everyone who goes there either disappears or gets their brains sucked out."

"No one can get their brains sucked out," Minun remarked. "She means the pokemon there seems like zombies with all their energy drained."

"It must be NegaVa!" Purrloin whispered harshly in Buneary's ear.

"No way, that's just a television show!" Plusi remarked. "Get in the real world girl."

"Hey, there's Monferno!" Buneary exclaimed, she waved at Monferno energetically but wasn't greeted with the same response. She looked tired and her arms swung half assed.

"What's wrong with you?" Plusi asked as she opened her locker.

"I've been working at the Mew Shrine as a miko for a week now and boy I am tired," Monferno exclaimed with a yawn. The three of them gasped.

"You work at the Mew Shrine! The one where everyone's been disappearing!" Buneary exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Monferno sighed.

"You're behind the disappearances!" Buneary exclaimed.

"What? No, I am not! Those who were at the shrine did their prayers and left," Monferno retorted. "How should I know where they went? I only have visions of the future!"

"You have visions of the future?" Plusi and Minun asked in unison.

"Yes, and Slowking doesn't judge me because of it," Monferno remarked. "He says I have a gift."

"But Monferno you should know that you're in terrible danger if you stick with that job as miko," Buneary remarked extending a hand. "Quit, your life might be in danger."

"I don't think so," Monferno uttered as her eyes grew dark and she walked away.

"She looks so burnt out," Plusi remarked.

"Maybe we should leave her alone," Minun exclaimed as they both turned the other direction.

"Well I am not giving up," Buneary remarked and followed Monferno to the Mew Shrine. She got off the bus and walked behind Monferno. Monferno abruptly turned around.

"I knew you'd follow me," Monferno exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"You might not be responsible for the disappearances but can't we do this together? You can sense something evil going down and so do I. Let's go see this Slowking of yours and ask about the…what are you staring at?" Buneary remarked as Monferno was enthralled by her tail fire. It showed a picture of an evil monster that had the shape of Slowking. She dove at Buneary as a wave of water hit the spot they were standing. "How did you?"

"You were right okay Buneary," Monferno exclaimed. "We have to get to Slowking. He's the one who is behind all of this."

"Purrloin!" Bunneary said as Purrloin came up the steps.

"She is one of you, I've been watching her," Purrloin exclaimed. Her crescent moon glimmered as a pen dropped from the sky. "Go and give her this. She has to say 'Inferno Monkey Power, Make Up!'"

"Got it! Moon Bunny Power, Make up!" Buneary changed into Sailor Lopunny. She hopped inside the temple to see that it was a dark room with only a fire burning.

"WATCH OUT!" Monferno warned as Sailor Lopunny was hit with a hydro pump.

"Monferno! Use this!" Sailor Lopunny shouted as she threw the pen at Monferno's direction. "Say Inferno Monkey Power Make up!"

"Oh okay. Inferno Monkey Power Make up!" Monferno said and she evolved. She had a focus band on her forehead with a fire symbol jewel on her forehead. She had red wristbands and a bow on her back and front. "I am Sailor Inferno and with a passionate flame I will exterminate you!"

"Sailor Inferno is no match for my water attacks!" Slowking shouted.

"No, but I can do this!" She shouted taking a small piece of paper with kanji written on it and smacked it to his face. "Evil demon spirit be-gone!"

"AAAH!" Slowking shouted in pain.

"Do it now Sailor Lopunny!" Sailor Inferno remarked. Sailor Lopunny took off her tiara and attacked him with it, yet instead of sand Slowking turned into bubbles. "We did it."

"I am sorry Buneary," Inferno exclaimed as she dropped to her knees.

"Monferno, you are now a part of our team to defeat the evils from the NegaVa region," Purrloin said. "You are going to be a great Poke Scout."

"Thanks Purrloin," Sailor Inferno exclaimed. "Why don't we celebrate by going to the movies and get some popcorn!"

"YES!" Sailor Lopunny shouted giving Sailor Inferno a hug. "You know me too well!"

"Mistress Liepard isn't going to like this," Mightyena remarked to herself as she turned down an alley and disappeared. Sailor Lopunny watched as the disappeared pokemon suddenly appeared out of the shadows of the temple.

"We…we're safe," a Squirtle said.

"Where are we? I thought I was in the shrine's garden when I suddenly spaced out," A Tropius remarked.

"They're all back," Sailor Lopunny remarked.

"Yes, thank goodness," Sailor Inferno replied.

"Those two…they saved us!" A Hapini squealed.

"Us," Sailor Lopunny uttered. "Yes! We saved you! Sailor Lopunny and Sailor Inferno are at your service!"

"Oh boy," Sailor Inferno exhaled. She dragged Sailor Lopunny by the ear and they de-transformed. "Well, I guess we are superheroes but don't go blabbing our secret identities to anyone okay."

"Right, but it was cool wasn't it?" Buneary remarked.

"You are some kind of weird," Monferno exclaimed as they walked to the movie theatre together.


	3. Sailor Plus and Sailor Min

**The PokeScouts**

**All I have to say is I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon**

**Episode 3: Sailor Plus and Sailor Min**

"Buneary! Stop sleeping and start studying," Purrloin exclaimed as Buneary started to snore.

"Five more minutes, mommy," Buneary uttered as she fell out of bed. "Oh great! It's seven o'clock. Plusi and Minun will be here any minute!"

"For what another film festival?" Purrloin uttered defiantly.

"No a study session! Mom wants me to get better grades and Minun wants to help," Buneary said with a groan as she flopped onto the bed and sighed. "Why does school have to ruin everything fun?"

"That's not true, school can be an enriching environment, if you want to listen and actually learn something about the world," Purrloin snapped. Buneary put a pillow to her face as Purrloin jumped off the bed. "Some champion of justice you're turning out to be."

"I heard that," Buneary said her voice muffled by the pillow. Plusi and Minun bounded in the room and unfurled the covers off of Buneary.

"Come on, up and at them," Plusi said as she jumped up and down on the bed next to Buneary's head. "You don't want to be a failure at school now do you?"

"Stop jumping and start studying Plusi, may I remind you this is for the benefit of your grades too," Minun insisted as she organized the pencils by colour in her pencil case. Plusi jumped off the bed and bounded to Minun's side. Buneary sighed and got up too.

"I cannot wrap my head around these problems," Buneary moaned twenty minutes into the study session. She had her hands covered over a comic book that she hid inside her textbook.

"Which question are you on?" Minun asked looking over at Buneary's textbook. Buneary lost her footing and the comic book slipped out from underneath the math textbook. Minun's face turned red as a radish as she began to flame at the mouth. "A SAILOR P COMIC BOOK? DON'T YOU TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY?"

"Sorry Minun, but this is boring,"Buneary commented.

"Boring? BORING! Then don't do it. See if I care!" Minun exclaimed angrily.

"Min, relax…you don't have to be so angry. It is Buneary we're talking about," Plusi said putting an arm around her twin sister.

"Alright, you two go and watch some TV. I'll finish up here," Minun replied, Buneary and Plusi high fived as they ran out the door and into the living room. Minun was alone when she felt a bizarre surge coming through her body and into her brain like a jolt of energy within her. She suddenly felt as if she was using all of her brain and before she knew it she was jotting down all the answers to her homework problems in high speed. She didn't want her friends to fail on their homework assignment so she did their work quickly and put them in their school bags. When the surge of energy died down she sat down on the couch next to Buneary and fell asleep.

%$#$&%$$

"AAAH! I am late again," Buneary yelled as she ran down the stairs in the morning. She ran down the street and tripped on a pebble. The contents of her backpack spilled out. "OW! That hurt. Oh man I didn't do my homework. Oh man, wait…I didn't do this."

"Hey! Watch out," Plusi shouted as a skateboarder almost ran into Buneary. Plusi grabbed Buneary and pushed her away from the skateboarder.

"Wow, you're really strong. I thought I was a goner," Buneary remarked. She looked over to Plusi's ears where there were two rose earrings pressed to her ears. "Those earrings are lovely. Where'd you get them?"

"Oh these old things, my grandmother gave them to me as an heirloom," Plusi replied. "I feel like she's a part of me now that I wear them."

"I am so sorry," Buneary sighed as she bowed at Plusi.

"No, no, don't be," Plusi responded as she wavered her hands. "Grandma would have wanted me to be like her so strong and dependable. I miss her."

"Come on, we'll be late," Buneary stated and they both ran towards the school. The clock was ticking as it came close to 8 o'clock. The two exhaled when they both crossed the threshold of the classroom as the bell rang.

"Good to see you here on time," Miss Cricketune said. Monferno smiled as Buneary sat beside her. Plusi sat next to Buneary in the next row. "Everyone hand in your homework assignments."

"I didn't finish the homework assignment," Plusi groaned to Buneary.

"Me neither, but it is done," Buneary said showing her the paper.

"Wow! Hey, that's Minun's long division," Plusi remarked she looked at her own paper. "Minun did mine too! What a sister!"

"Come on now, hand them in," Cricketune stated quickly. Plusi and Buneary passed their papers in absentmindedly. Cricketune started the lesson and when the students went for recess she took out her red marker and started marking assignments. She had gotten into this routine of marking Xs and check marks that there was a rhythm to it. When she got to Minun, Plusi and Buneary's papers she had a break in her rhythm. The answers were all correct! Her eyes narrowed. "Someone's been cheating."

"Plusi, Minun, and Buneary please meet me in the hall," Cricketune said at the end of recess. Buneary's classmates all exclaimed in awe. Once they were out of the classroom Buneary knew they were getting the boot. "These three assignments are all exactly the same and all CORRECT! Is there something you need to confess Buneary?"

"Sorry ma'am, but it was me," Minun replied. "I did their work, they didn't copy."

"Minun, you do have an above average mark in this class, but I never anticipated this much breadth of knowledge," Cricketune exclaimed. "You are an extremely gifted child. That was one of the harder parts of the curriculum and you did it perfectly three times! I am going to request you to be bumped up to the gifted class!"

"The gifted class, huh?" Minun exhaled. "What about Plusi? I cannot go anywhere without my sister."

"Your sister's dumb as a doorknob, you have a gift," Cricketune remarked as she ushered Minun towards the gifted class. "Let's go check it out right now!"

"No Minun!" Plusi shouted as they were separated.

"Hold on Plusi, maybe Minun will benefit from the gifted class. I heard every student in that class gets a computer of their own and they have disks which make learning fun!" Buneary remarked.

"Minun and I must never be separated," Plusi growled, she singlehandedly pushed Buneary across the hall and into a bunch of lockers.

"Hey, no roughhousing in the halls!" a Scyther shouted at Plusi. Plusi snapped out of her fury and went to help Buneary up.

"I'll help you get Minun back just don't shove me again," Buneary said. Plusi hugged Buneary and they went back to class.

"This is Miss Porygon Z, she will be your new teacher at the gifted class," Cricketune introduced Minun to Porygon Z of the gifted class.

"Hello Minun, I heard so much about you," Porygon Z remarked cheerfully. "Now go and sit at a computer and we will begin our session."

"Oh okay," Minun stammered and she sat down at an empty computer. Once she turned it on she felt odd as if something was draining her energy. She looked at her class and saw that the students all had deadpan expressions on their face.

"So how was school today," Papa Plusi asked his children that night over supper.

"Minun got bumped up to the gifted class today," Plusi replied with a groan.

"Oh Minun, that is so wonderful!" Mama Minun exclaimed giving Minun a hug. Minun shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's wrong sis?" Plusi asked Minun who had a deadpan expression on her face.

"Nothing sister, nothing at all," Minun answered robotically. "I must do my homework on the computer."

"Buneary, I am scared," Plusi remarked as she came through Buneary's door after a week went by. "Minun's been acting strangely. She's not her cheerful self. She's always studying on the computer and looking drained of energy."

"I am worried about her too, she's not like that usually," Buneary said. She took out her broach and looked at it. "It's time for Sailor Lopunny to investigate."

"Sailor Lopunny, you know her?" Plusi uttered.

"No, I mean…yes," Buneary sighed defeated. "I am Sailor Lopunny and I'm going to help you."

"Be careful Buneary we don't know if this might be the enemy," Purrloin said.

"Maybe this will help," Plusi said pulling out Minun's disk from her backpack. "I stole it to see what was going on with Minun."

"_Give us your energy…find out information on the Silver Moonball," _a chilling voice travelled through the speakers of the computer once they put the disk in.

"Oh no! They're brainwashing students into giving their energy," Purrloin uttered. "This is an evil device from the NegaVa region!"

"NegaVa…like in Sailor P movies?" Plusi asked. Purrloin turned towards her and felt a strange presence in Plusi's body.

"You have a strong and wise being inside of you, I see that now you are a Sailor Scout," Purrloin exclaimed. Plusi looked oddly at Purrloin.

"You are a weird Purrloin," Plusi commented.

"Buneary, you must not be discovered when attending that class, here take this," Purrloin's crescent moon glowed and a pink pen with a ruby jewel on the end of it appeared in front of her. "That pen will transform you into any disguise you could think of. All you have to say is 'Moon Bunny Power, transform me now!'"

"Ooh, I like it," Buneary replied picking up the pen. Suddenly Plusi's cell phone rang.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Plusi asked into the phone. She waited for an explanation. "Minun is missing. She told mama that she was going to school!"

"At this hour?" Purrloin uttered. "Let's go check it out."

"No way, school is bad for my health," Buneary exclaimed.

"I am coming too, I have to save Minun," Plusi stated. Buneary smiled at Plusi's courage to save her sister. They ran to the school and Plusi forced the locks open with awesome strength.

"Bunny Power, transform me now into a substitute night teacher," Buneary shouted throwing the pen into the air. She then was transformed sporting a stylish turtleneck and handkerchief around her neck and lavender frilly skirt. They went to the gifted classroom and busted down the door. "Who's in charge of this classroom? Don't they know anything about student's well being?"

"Must find silver moon ball, must find silver moon ball," the class chanted hauntingly.

"Yes my gifted pokemon! I will have the silver moon ball!" Porygon Z exclaimed with a shrill voice. "What? Who are you?"

"Come on Buneary transform now!" Purrloin yelled.

" Moon Bunny Power, Make up!" Buneary shouted and transformed into Sailor Lopunny.

"Wow she wasn't kidding about the Sailor Lopunny stuff," Plusi remarked. "I feel like I have powers as well."

"Sailor Lopunny? Plusi!" Minun stammered as she got up from her desk. "WATCH OUT!"

As soon as Minun warned them Porygon Z had blasted them with data from the computers. Porygon Z turned into a monster with slimy green tentacles made of computer data and her eyes went red while her body went all green. It hit Sailor Lopunny in the back.

"Buneary! Oh that's it!" Plusi grunted as she went speeding towards the monster Porygon Z. She lifted her off the ground twirled in place then sent her crashing into a wall.

"Let me have a shot," Minun added. She used thunderbolt on the Porygon Z and then high fived her sibling. Purrloin's ears perked up.

"Plusi and Minun, they're two Sailor Scouts!" Purrloin uttered. Her crescent moon glowed and two pens came down on the floor. "Plusi, Minun! Transform and help Sailor Lopunny on her mission to protect the princess and the Silver Moon ball from evil."

"She's waking up!" Minun yelled, Plusi pushed her out of the way. The monster was mad and began towards Sailor Lopunny. Plusi and Minun held up their pens and transformed. Plusi wore her rose earrings as a green bow appeared on her back. She had a belt with a single rose in a bubble along with green gloves and ankle boots. On her tiara she had a green gem and a lightning rod sticking up out of her head. Minun had a headset on along with a blue bow on her back. She had blue gloves and knee high boots.

"With a spirit as strong and wise as a tree, Sailor Plus is here to stay," Sailor Plus announced while doing a pose.

"With the skill and knowledge of a Renaissance master Sailor Min is ready for battle," Sailor Min exclaimed as she went next to her sister.

"I don't care about any of you sailors, all I want is their energy and the Silver moon ball," Porygon Z monster stated sending her tentacles to crush them into the wall.

"Finish off the monster while she is not looking!" Purrloin uttered.

"My friends, I have to help them," Sailor Lopunny replied running towards her friends.

"You'll help them more if you defeat the monster!" Purrloin growled.

"Watch out!" a low deep voice exclaimed as a shadow picked Sailor Lopunny up and away from Porygon Z monster's tentacles that were flailing rapidly. "Do a Double Kick now!"

"HIYA!" Lopunny yelled as she kicked Porygon Z monster in the back twice.

"You better be more careful if you want to survive this battle," the shadow said, he stayed still long enough for Sailor Lopunny to see that it was wearing a white mask, bow tie and a cape.

"Wait! Who are you?" Sailor Lopunny muttered.

"Shadow Mask," the shadow replied before jumping out the window. "Now go rescue those two other Sailors."

But it seemed that they were doing just fine warding off the Porygon Z monster. They had used Double Team to fake out the monster who was hitting random targets that were shaped like Sailor Plus and Sailor Min. When there were only the two originals left Sailor Plusi looked over to see Sailor Lopunny.

"What are you waiting for use your special attack to defeat this thing!" Sailor Plusi said in rage.

"Bunny Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Lopunny shouted out and threw her tiara. Porygon Z monster let out a shrill scream as it turned into dust. Purrloin was smiling once the monster was gone.

"Well, welcome to the team Sailor Plus and Sailor Min," Purrloin remarked. "You, Sailor Inferno and Sailor Lopunny will surely become great guardians."

"Sailor Inferno?" Sailor Min asked.

"Monferno, she's the fourth scout," Sailor Lopunny explained.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" they all squealed in unison. "We're all like Sailor P! YAY!"

"Sailor P…could she be another scout like us?" Sailor Min asked. "Or our princess?"

"I don't know, but I think we should do an investigation on her," Purrloin uttered. "But if she is the princess we better find her fast."


End file.
